King Solar Flare
King Solar Flare is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's father and Emperor Lunarlight's son. Backstory King Solar Flare is the second in command of Equinelantis, next to his Father, Lunarlight. He lived in Equinelantis with his wife, Queen Starshine. Then one day, Starshine gave birth to a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. They named her: "Celestia". Years later when Celestia grow up into a young filly, Starshine gave birth to a blue alicorn filly with a light blue mane, in which they named her: "Luna." But then when Luna turned one Queen Starshine had died of cancer, leaving King Solar Flare to care for their daughters. He taught them everything he knew about Equestria as well as the moon and sun. But then, a terrible thing happened. War broke down. in order to save his daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. After the war a large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a large tidal wave, and it starts heading towards the city. The Empress was then called upon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. He was also the one responsible for writing "The King's Journey", he did so hoping that his daughters would find it and use it to find Equinelantis. Bio Then years later, he and few of the guards began going out doing some scavenging. Then sometime later, they found an expedition group somewhere outside the city. Later they came across Celestia and Luna, who were injured. King Solar Flare saw this and he used his diamond necklace to heal them. Then when our heroes were just outside the city, the mask figures walk up. Luna then manages to communicate with the leader and when she introduces herself and Celestia, the leader then reveals his true self. After King Solar Flare reveals his true self, and surprised to see his 2 daughters again. They share an embrace and then he is even more surprised to see that they have a family and that now he is a grandfather. Later, while they're exploring the city, he explains about how he and the rest of the kingdom lose their ability to read. And he shares about the power of the city. And he wishes to find out about the history of the city, the 3 then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the heart of the city. Then we they go back to the surface, they find General Horick and his men armed and that the he lead, their old villains to get the diamond. Then after beating the emperor he discovers the way, in the great room with the sacride diamond, King Solar Flare, is chosen by the diamond, and he is bonded to it, and has turned into the diamond. After the villains leave with diamond, the Emperor then shares with his grandchildren and their family to come he explains about the diamond and it's power. The he explains how the diamond has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Equinelantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the diamond they will lost. He then gives his diamond necklace to them and then transfers his magic into Thomas before he passes away. Then later after team defeat all of the villains they return the diamond to the city where it summons giant statues and create a force field, protecting the whole city from the lava. Then when the basalt cover falls to pieces the King is release from the diamond's grasp and returned. He then embraces his daughters. As the chaos is over everyone is preparing to head back home. But the King has something else in mind. And thinks that the city should be resurfaced. So all alicorns young and old use their magic with help from the diamond, Blue Ruby, Black Pearl, Elements of Harmony, the Matrix of Leadership, The Train-Prime's Matrix, Shining Armor, and Twilight; the city then starts to rumble as a huge force field engulfs the whole city. Then suddenly, the whole city starts to raise. Back on the surface, outside Canterlot, the ground starts to rumble. Some of the ponies then look to see what's going on then the ground opens up. The many ponies outside were astonished of the great city that stood before them. Our heroes then reveal King Solar Flare to public. Optimus tells Cross-Hars, Drift, and Hound to stay in Equinelantis. Then sends a message out to any other Autobots and Trainbots of how Equinelantis has returned and if they can, come to the great city to protect from anymore harm. Since then King Solar Flare resumes to ruling all of Equestria alongside his family and he lives today. Serving as Master of the Jedi Order and in the meantime focuses on studying more about the Force as well as the Royal Family's history while locating Emperor Rukai's location. Then in " " " " " " And in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles film: "Wrath of the Country" Then a year later in "Search for the Lost Duke" Then in "Voices of the Emperor" Solar Flare and Novo are contacted by Emperor Rukai via the Force to Then in "Operation: Destroy Crocodillia!", Solar Flare is Then while Dash-9 fought Crocodillia, the rest of the gang fought the clone villains, as Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Hiro, Cera, Solar Flare, Orion, Celestia, Barret, Luna, Cadance, Sharon and all fought the clones of Tirek, all of them fighting each clone of their own, Then in "The Final Last Stand" Personality King Solar Flare is a wise, elderly alicorn. With many years of wisdom and experience gained, as he teaches it to his daughters. And as king of Equestria, he rules the land with a proud stand, and never puts his own deeds in front of his subjects' own. And is willing to help out anyone who needs it. And is quite generous as he lets many beings have a share of the royal treasure. And in tough times, Solar Flare sustains a calm, demeanor and rarely raises his voice or gets angry. However, when facing against beings who are arrogant and think they're better than him and his family, he's not afraid to fight back and in most cases uses the Royal Voice to make a point to them. And when Celestia was killed by sacrificing herself to fix the Space Duke's main reactor, Solar Flare snapped and engaged Empress Krone to a deadly duel and using his anger to take his opponent's dark side energy and redirect it back at her, beating her in a duel and was close to killing her but was stopped when Novo told him Celestia could be saved. And when someone really pushes his buttons, Solar Flare will then later get his own back at the individual in question, not for vengeance, more so to prove he's a lot stronger than they think and his age doesn't make him weak. And in other times, he'll use reverse psychology to get himself out of skirmishes. And despite his age, he's a really strong being. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Magic Powers: 'Solar Flare's magic powers is beyond any other Alicorns' even more so than his daughters' own. *'Spell Casting: Solar Flare can perform other various spells and tricks, he is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *'Spell Creation': Solar Flare can make his own spells after reading many notes from past Alicorns. *'Levitation':Solar Flare can levitate himself. *'Gravity Alteration': Solar Flare can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. *'Magic Beam Emission': He can shoot concussive blasts from his horn. *'Force-Field': Solar Flare can create a force-field to protect himself and/or others. *'Teleportation': Solar Flare possesses the ability to teleport and others. *'Telekinesis': Solar Flare's horn usually glows dark golden yellow, and objects assume a glow of dark golden yellow; when he affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *'Sun Raising:' Solar Flare can also raise the sun like his daughter Celestia. Strength: '''Being an Alicorn, Solar Flare sustains a high amount of strength higher than any earth pony's own. '''Flight: '''Solar Flare is also a skilled flyer as he can fly at high speeds and in quick maneuvers. '''Force Skills: '''Solar Flare is an incredibly powerful Force user and warrior. Solar Flare's mastery of the Force was extensive. He was known for his resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light side of the Force. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. And he specializes in strong versions of every average trick used by the majority of all Jedi. And he can use the Force to enhance his physical fighting on his enemies. And then after reuniting with his old friend, Queen Novo, Solar Flare begin to learn how to use Electric Judgment. And when his magic is drained, his Force Skills still remain as strong, if not, stronger then his magic. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Solar Flare also is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist, one fo the best of his time. Using '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. And even specializes in Jar'kai in many causes. His true Lightsaber combat abilities is shown when he engaged Empress Krone to a deadly Lightsaber duel Main Weaponry *Heckler & Koch MK. 23 pistol *Golden Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *King Solar Flare made his first appearance in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. * Gallery Solar Flare corrupted by the Sith.png|King Solar Flare corrupted by the Sith Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Alicorns Category:Unicorns Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Princess Luna's family Category:OC ponies Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Tino's Adventures allies